Life In Leacy City
by cammyman32
Summary: This Is How A Trio Of Roomates Try To Live In The Fictonal Crossover City Leacy City PS The First Episode Aried On New Year's Day
1. Episode 1 Birth Is A Beging

The Episode Begins at a view of space and shows Hisowcckiothe. The camera then zooms down onto An island and shows Parker 6007 neighbourhood and then showed 45 house Then Parry The platypus Walks Near The Door But Runed Off When A Newspaper that was flung At The Door by The Scout And Cameron Henderson Opened It And Picked it Up And It Read "CALAFORNIA RISES TAXES TO LEACY CITY SEE MAYOR ARGUMENT AT PAGE 53" Cameron then smiled and Went Back Inside.

Then Cameron Henderson Turned On The TV And "Good Morning Leary City" Came On "Good Morning To You Leacy Cityens It Is the summer time of each And every year and let me tell You IT'S HOT,HOT,HOT,HOT" Mr Happy Said Smiling "Today's Top Guest Is Good Old Mr Stan Pines" Miss Sunshine Said Smiling Then Stan Pines Appears And Walks Over To The Chairs

Toonsmyth then turns OFF THE TV IMEADINTLEY "Hey I Was Watching That Toonsmyth" Cameron Said "You do remember it is Wendy Conbury's birthday today Right" Toonsmyth Said "OH MY GOD YOUR RIGHT MAN" Cameron Said Getting Up From The Couch Getting Ready

(CUTS TO THEME SONG)

In an hour a bunch of teens and the room-mates were in a van the teens were called Robbie Vanguard,Lee Lameson,Nate Namison,Tambry Gandfam,And Thompson Hickterns

Tambery looked up and glanced at SteverayBro who waved and smiled nicely she blushed a bit and immediately went back to her phone.

Thompson started the engine and said,"Okay guys before we go my mum said you guys are not allowed to punch the roof any-more" he exclaimed, Nate and Lee laughed,"OK dude it's just rad."Lee said, and with that they drove off.

The teens along with the roomates were currently out in the road headed to The Conbury House Hold where teens usually hang out They Pasted Many People like Charlie Brown,Wallace and Gromit,Wendy Testaburger,Red,Gumball Watterson,Penny Fiztgreald,and Niko Belic and Roman Belic

"Okay my turn, I spy with my little eye something that's...A FLOWER" Cameron said, The Roomates were playing 'eye spy' which was annoying Robbie,"Ummmm oh oh a Dandyloin!"Toonsmyth exclaimed, Cameron grinned,"That's Right!" He Said "Alright try me!" Steveraybro Said "Im Super Smart" He Said And challenged,

Robbie lost his patience,"Hey will you two keep it down! I'm listening to my tunes!"he complained, "HEY ROBBIE DONT MAKE ME KICK YOUR-" Cameron Shouted

53 MINUTES LATER ON

It's party time AT THE CONBURY'S HOUSE! All the teens were dancing and having fun, the place was filled with colorful spotlights, and the place was illuminating with disco ball was leaning aginst the wall eating popcorn then came a knock on the door and Wendy answered it and her friend were there "Hey Guys glad you could make it this party is Go-" Wendy Conbury Said but was cut off by seeing Robbie Vanguard Holding his nose while it bleedED."Oh My Gosh Robbie what happened to you" Wendy said while she comforted her friend."I Ran Into A Freaking Wall" HE Replied But It Was Acullally Cameron Henderson Who Punched Him In The Face And Nose "Yo Sam" She Said "Yes Wendy" Sam Lawton Said Inside The House "Take Robbie To Tissues" Wendy Conbury Said "OK Then" Sam Lawton Said Then Took Him Inside The House.

"Jackpot!" Cameron Said said, when Lee asked Wendy,"So what do we do now?" Wendy smiled,"Anything we want." The Room-mates were shocked with their jaws dropped as Nate said happily,"Now that's what I'm talking about! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"he exclaimed making everyone cheer.

Later everyone took some snacks to eat, then they got into a food fight with Peter Frenkiln being held on Sam Lawton's shoulders so he could throw at the opposite side and Wendy being around Robbie's shoulders to throw back with the teens joining them laughing, next Candice and Tambry hit each with cat food bags laughing when Toonsmyth Tamico came up holding two bags grinning and hit them so hard they were sent flying into bags of flour making him laugh.

SteveRayBro Martricy took some mints to perform and experiment, he put the mints in a soda bottle causing it to fizz violently and shoot soda out like a geyser as everyone cheered while SteveRayBro Martricy smiled proudly and Wendy and Cameron sticking out their tongues to let the rain of soda drop on them.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Everybody except Cameron Henderson and Wendy Conbury Was Asleep Wendy Continued To Eat Popcorn Cameron Then Comes Over And Says "Hey Wendy Are You Wanting To Go Get Some Things To Prank Every Body With Something"Cameron Henderson Said Smiling "It Would Be My Honour Sir" Wendy Conbury Said Smiling When She Started Walking A Note Dropped From Her Pocket Cameron Henderson Picked Up And It Read While He Read It Out Loud "Dear Diary I'm Going To Starting To Tell My Crush That I Love Him That Is- " But Wendy Conbury Stopped And Said "Please Don't Tell Anyone That I Have A Crush On Dipper Pines Please" "OK Then Wendy Conbury Besides Why Do You Love Him Any Way" He Said " Because I Loved Him When He Saved Us All" She Replied "What You Mean That Time At Dusk 2 Dawn" He Replied "Yes Indeed" She Said "So What Happened Next" He Said "Soon Enough I Loved Him For Trying To BE A Man And When He Treid To Impress Me At The Party Last Month" She Said "But Wendy, that's great! Have you told Dipper that you like him!?" Cameron Said "No way. I I'd just get made fun of." Wendy Said "But Wendy Your A Very Hot Girl And Your Are The Best Girl Iv'e Ever Met Since Iv'e Ever Moved In Since 2 Years Ago" He Explained "Wow You Really Think I Should Do That" She Said "Hell Yeah Wendy Conbury" He Said "OK Then Cameron Henderson" She Said "NOW COME On I Want To Wake EveryBoady Up NOW COME" He Said

**8 HOURS LATER ON**

At The Room-mates House Cameron Woke Up From Last Night And Then Goes On The Computer And Went On DaceMook And Saw A Comment By PeterzTheMan122389 (Peter Freinklin's Post Page) That Said "Hey Man I'd Liked The Party If I Was You Because Parties Started IN 1788 MAN BECAUSE IT'S THE YEAR THAT LEACY CITY BEGAN" And One From Sam The Law Crimeer 2012 (Sam Lawton's Post Page) That Said "Man I Am WASTED MAN You Should be more careful with bags of meat man" Then He Looked Out Of His Window And Saw Gumball On His Phone And Was Chatting To Dipper Pines "Mann You Just Got Asked By Your Crush...So How Was It...You are now Togethoer...Mann Im Telling The Guys See You Later" He Said (The ….'s Are Pauses) Then Ran Off InTo The Street Back Then Smiles And Gets Dressed And Goes To The Mystery Shack By Taxi

**11 SECONDS AND 45 MINUTES LONG LATER ON**

Cameron Just Arvied At The Mysterry Shack And When He Got runs Out Of The Biluding excitedly "I ASKED DIPPER TO BE MY GIRLFREIND AND HE SAID YES BECAUSE HGE HAD A CRUSH ON ME TOO!" She Said "I'm so happy for you, Wendy!" He Said "Hey Want To Go To The Lake I Got A Surprise For You" He Said Leading The Way "Ok Then My Freind" She Said Then The Taxi Is Still There And Then They Go To The Lake Of Leacy City The Pass The "The Leacy City Daily" Biluding And Arrive At The Lake And Toonsmyth Tamico And SteveRayBro Martricy Were Waiting And Holding A Gift In Their Hands And Wendy Opens It And Said "OH MY GOD YOU GOT ME A NEW DAIRY" She Said "Yes Yes We Know"


	2. Episode 2 Gold Golf

The Episode Begins With An Intersection Then The Trio Appear On Skateboards And Go Down The Street And When The Reach The Intersection They Are Almost Hit By Randy Marsh And Hugh Test Who Crash Into Each-over "JEUSUS CHRIST" Randy Marsh Shouted "HEY WACTH IT MR'S" Hugh Test Shouted.

Then The Trio Jump Over A Few People Including Mr Krupp,Gil,Jon Arbuckle And Lizz Wilson,And Dan And Chris Who Were Walking Around Some Unknown Reasons.

Then The Trio Arrive At Their House And Take Of Their Skateboard Clothes Equipment Things And Sit Down On The Couch "SO What Now Guys" Cameron Said "Let's Play Golf Simulator 2012 Guys" Toonsmyth Said "HELL YEAH" Said The Others.

**(CUTS TO THEME SONG)**

The Trio Are in their bedroom And Are ON Level 22 Out Of 400 Of Golf Simulator 2012 "I Gonna Beat Ya" Said SteveRayBro Martricy "OOHH NNOO Your Not" Said Toonsmyth Tamico "AAAANNNNDDDD SIMGO" Cameron Said Winning It."So What Now Guys" SteveRayBrO Said "LETS GO TO THE PARK" ToonsMyth Said "HELL YEAH" Said The Others.

**66 Seconds Later On**

The Trio Are IN The Park And See A Poster And They See Richard Watterson Walking BY "Excuse ME Sir DO You Know About This " Cameron Said "OH Yeah That's A Vote On Leacy City's New Golf Team" Richard Watterson Said Then HE Walked Away"New Golf Team EH" Cameron Said "You Know What IM Thinking GUYS" Toonsmyth Said " Yes WE DO Dude" SteveRayBro Said Then The Trio GO TO A Store And Say To The Shopkeeper "Give US A Free Coupon For Free Video Game Console Upgrades".

**2 Minutes Later ON**

The Trio Go Back Home For Two Hours And GO Back Outside And Meet A Ticket Stander AT The Contest "Give Us A Chance TO GO TO The Contest" Said SteveRayBro " That Will BE 37 Dollars" Said The Ticket-stander And Got Money Thrown IN His Face AS The Trio Run To The Contest Area And Then They Hear A Voice That Says "Nice Going IN Getting IN The Contest" Then They Turn Around And See Their Little Friends !"OH Hey Stan Marsh" Cameron Said Stan Marsh,Kyle Brofliski,Eric Cartman,And Kenny Mcorrick Were In The Stands With Other Crowd People.

Then The Trio GO First And Cameron Then Hits The Golf Ball Into The Hole IN One Shot Then Toonsmyth And SteveRayBro DO The Same Thing They Then Win. After That They GO Back Home And See Something They Hadn't Used IN A While "Hey IT'S OUR Old Metal Arm" Said Cameron "Yeah And Maybe WE Can Use IT" Said Toonsmyth. But Then The Arm Goes Out OF Control Before They Can Put IT ON And Smashes Through The Window "UH IS IT SUPOSSED TO DO THAT" SteveRayBro Said Freaking Out Then They See It Crawling Towards Stan Pines Who Was Reading A Magazine TO Busy TO Notice IT Then Grabbing His Money IN The Progress "Hey That's MY Money" HE Shouted Then The Trio GO Outside And Chase The Arm But When They Reach A Street They See IT Walking ON A Zebra Crossing While The Light IS Red Then Cars Start Stopping And Honking. Then The Arm starts throwing cars into The Air While Screaming IS Heard**. **

Panicking, Anais looked both ways in a millisecond, then she leaped into the road TO Cross The Street. Unfortunately,her walk was cut short as a loud noise startled the bunny. A large truck was hurtling her way. The driver, Angry Ed, made no attempt to stop.

Anais screamed. Shock pinned her to the ground. In less than three seconds, Anais would be road-kill. She closed her eyes and braced for the worst. However, that did not happen. Then, Anais opened her eyes, the first thing in her vision range being none other than the truck, which veered violently to the side and tipped over. Then She Saw The Robotic Arm Crawling Into The Other Street And the Trio Following IT. As They chase It It Runs Into A Supermarket Then The Follow The Arm in And Caught It Then Cameron Accidentally Pressed A Button That Said "DESTROY THE CITY MODE" Then the Arm Turned Into A Robot With Super Lazer Guns,Heat-Seeking Missiles,Tank Feet,And A Fully Cold Freeze Ray Then Walked Out Of The Store Madly "UH IS IT SUPOSSED TO DO THAT ALSO" SteveRayBro Said Freaking Out Again. But Then They Hear The Citizens Nearby Screaming. Then They See Stan Running Away Shouting "Tell My Neph And Nephwe That I Love Them". "We've Got To Stop It" Said Toonnsmyth Then They Go To Their House And Get Out A Video Game Called "Monster Destroyers 8"

**2 HOURS LATER**

Everyone in the city was running away from the robot and then the trio appear with paintball guns and shoot it,"TAKE THIS" Said Cameron. But The Robot Threw A School Bus Into Their Area and they get out of the way and the children in the bus say "Were Okay" And the trio go back to shooting the Robot and Cameron Manges TO SHOOT OFF A LEG. Then The Robot got angry and Threw another vehicle at them but it missed them then they found an RPG77 and they shot it at the robot And The Robot Was About To Collapse But Then A Helicopter Crashed Into it And It Died And fell to The Ground Then The Citizens Cheered And Carried It Away To The Tire Fire Munition And Then They Cheered More.

**6 MINUTES LATER**

"Were Here To Discuss A New Trio Hero To Our City" Said The Mayor On TV And Was A Crowd Near The Town Hall "And Our Latest Heros Were Three Teenagers WE Don't Know Really" Said The Mayor Then The TV Was Turned Off By Toonsmyth And He Said "IM Bored" "Wanna Play something Else" Said Cameron "I don't Know" Said SteveRayBro. Then They Heard A Van Crashed On Fullier Street And Ran OFF.


End file.
